


Rest

by realsenunnie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realsenunnie/pseuds/realsenunnie
Summary: Cuddling with Jooheon
Relationships: Lee Jooheon/Original Female Character(s), Lee Jooheon/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble written two years ago

Days like this were the best.

You got a text from your partner saying that he would be coming home early today, which excited you because due to his very busy nature, he always ended up coming home late.

You heard the code to the apartment beep a few times before the door was pushed opened, and in came a very exhausted, but a very happy looking Jooheon.

Dropping his bag on the floor and shuffling out of his shoes, he greeted you as you met him on the door.

“Hi honey,”

“Hi heony,” you mimicked him as he wrapped his arms around your shoulders, cuddling you into his arms.

He laughed and let go of you to make his way to the fridge in the kitchen to grab a drink.

“What do you want to do?” you asked as he made his way back to the living room, where you had made yourself comfortable on the large couch.

“Nothing,” he replied.

“Nothing?” you questioned, prompting him to explain further.

“I don’t want to do anything,” he started, “I just want to wash up and rest for the night,”

“So basically, you just want to be a couch potato,”

“Sounds about right!” he nodded laughing, before making his way to wash up before starting your lazy evening to celebrate the rare occasion of coming home early.


End file.
